A common laparoscopic procedure performed by many general surgeons is the removal of the gall bladder. To perform this procedure laparoscopically, a number of cannulas, which are slender hollow tubes, are inserted into a patient's abdomen in the appropriate locations. Various medical instruments are then inserted through the cannulas into the abdomen to the operative site, and the gall bladder is removed. During this procedure an operative cholangiogram may be performed and if stones are found in the common bile duct a common bile duct exploration can be performed laparoscopically. After this procedure, it is common to insert a catheter into the common bile duct in order that bile may be drained and collected from the duct. However, present methods of draining the common bile duct with a catheter have proved disadvantageous in many respects.
Specifically, it is common to use what is known as a T-tube catheter to drain the common bile duct. Essentially, this T-tube catheter comprises a length of flexible tubing having a flexible T portion on one end. The T portion must be manipulated such that both ends of the T portion are inserted into the opening in the bile duct. This normally requires that the T portion be straightened for insertion. Once inside the duct, the T portion of the T-tube is released and springs back to resume its T shape. Normally the duct must be sutured in order to fixate the T portion of the T-tube within the bile duct.
It will be appreciated, however, that such a catheter having a T portion on an end thereof is not conducive for insertion through a slender cannula into a patient's abdomen for installation in the common bile duct. Specifically, the T portion thereof prevents, or at best renders difficult, such insertion through the cannula.
Another drawback of conventional T-tubes is the need to, as previously mentioned, suture these T-tubes in place. This procedure is extremely time and labor intensive, and somewhat difficult and tedious to perform laparoscopically.
Even with the T-tube in place in the common bile duct, such that bile can be drained therefrom, it is inevitable that some bile will escape from the bile duct at the location where the T-tube enters the bile duct. This bile and excess fluid therefore escapes from the bile duct into the patient's abdomen. This is generally undesirable and frequently requires a second drain.